Falling in Love
by LuvLucyyHale
Summary: This story is about Ezra and Aria finding each other once again after 10 years
1. Introduction

_**Usually when people write fanfictions about Ezra and Aria they make it happy. I'm not sure if this is gonna be like that. I wanted it to be different than the rest. Sorry if some of you don't like it. I have no idea were this story is gonna lead. For all I know no one will like it and i will never right another chapter. Oh well. But I hope you guys do like it 3**_

Ezras Point Of View:

So I move into my new apartment. Ready to go on with my life. After the breakup with Jackie my life has been miserable. With bad luck everywere i go. Thats why I've decided to come back to Rosewood and maybe even reunite with my ex-girlfriend Aria Montgomery. We were in love, but we just couldnt put the whole age difference aside. Plus, when her parents found out, they freaked.

Jackie and I dated when I moved away from Rosewood 10 years ago, to take my mind off of Aria. Never would I have thought that I would again fall in love with my ex-fiance from 11 years ago, but it happened. We were madly in love once again. But when she decided, for some reason, that she wanted to be the bad guy, once again, and break up. I was heart breakin. Three times in my life my heart has split into two, and it is not gonna happen again. Aria is my true soul mate and I could feel it when I moved back into my old apartment. Eating leftovers on my floor and laughing at her jokes and how im a terrible cook. I miss those days. I miss Aria

Aria's Point Of View:

"Rose, Hunny. Can you please go to bed? It's getting late." I asked my 3 year old daughter as she was sitting on the couch watching Barney. "Sure mommy" "Thanks sweetie. I'll be right up"

Rose is my little girl. Her and my other daughter Anne are the two most important people in my life right now. Rose is three years old, and Annie is one. There fathers name is Alex. I met him in college, we were both studying to be teachers and we just clicked. After many years of dating, we decided to get married. We had Rose just two years later, and Anne three short years after that. But about two months ago, Alex was in a car accident. He had been driving home from work and a drunk driver hit his car smack on the drivers side door. He died instantly. My heart was crushed. I was depressed for a full month. But then I realized that I still have to take care of the children. I never thought that something so terrible could happen to this man that I loved so much. Somehow we manage to get passed. We all three live in a small condo in a small town. She missed her old town. She missed her family. But more importantly, she missed the love of her life, Alex.


	2. Chapter 1

**Falling In Love Chapter 1  
><strong>

**Ezra Point of View**

_Ring. Ring. _"Hello" "Yes Mrs. Montgomery, this is Ezra Fitz. I was wondering if Aria happened to be here?" "No she is not. She moved away 10 years ago. Would like her address?" Said the lovely women on the other line who happened to be Aria's mother. "Yes that would be wonderful. Thanks" I replied thinking that I will actually be face to face with the girl (now women) that I want to be with the rest of my life. "It's 1653 King Street" "Thanks again." And she hung up. I still think that she is angry about the whole teacher and student situation, but if she was really mad, then she wouldn't have given me her daughters address. I jumped into my car, so excited that I was finally gonna be face to face with the love of my life once again. I drove down to Kings Street remembering right were everything was in this town. Twenty minutes later I was there. Sitting in front of her small condo. I could hear children laughing throughout the neighboorhood and made me think how badly i wanted children. I was in my early 30s and I was sitting outside Arias house like a kid in high school. I decided to walk up to the door and to face my fear of seeing her again.

What if she didn't reconize me? What if she slams the door back in my face? What if she is seeing someone else? I decided to put all of my questions aside and just go and knock on her door.

**Aria's Point of View**

_Knock. Knock. _"Mommy! Someone's at the door." Rose yelled out through the condo. "I'm coming sweetie" I opened the door to see Ezra Fitz standing there right in front of me. Looking as nervous as ever. I had no idea what to say, when Rose came up behind me. "Who are you?" She blurted out. Rose never had been a shy little girl. She always said exactly what she was thinking. "Rose hunny, why dont you go upstairs and play for a few minutes. I'll be there in a few minutes" "Kay Mommy."

Rose ran away with Ezra looking as confused as ever. "Hello Aria" He finally said "Hi Ezra. Come on in. So what are you doing back in town?" I asked suspecting what he was going to say next. I hadn't talked to Ezra in 10 years, but that doesn't mean that I don't remember how he was. "I came back to see you" He replied and i knew exactly what he was thinking. "Well as you can see, I have a little girl. And another one sleeping upstairs in her crib." I replied regretting that I just blurted it out not considering his feelings at all. "I know I just wanted to see you and just catch up." "Well maybe some other time Ezra. I'm kind of busy right now. Rose is starting kindergarten soon, and I have to get Anne to daycare. Maybe we can catch up in a few days. Heres my phone number" I said handing him a small piece of paper "Kay thanks. I'll call you on Thursday. Goodbye Aria" "Bye Ezra"

**Ezra's Point Of View:**

Thursday could not come fast enough. I went over to Aria's condo yesturday and couldn't wait two more days to talk to her once again. But how did these children get here? I mean obviously, sex, but with who? Did she fall in love? Did she get married? If so, who is this guy? And were was he yesturday? So many questions that I had but had to wait till Thursday to ask.

_Ring. Ring._

"Hello this is Ezra" "Hello Ezra. This is John from Hollis. I hear you were back in town and was wondering if u would like to come back and work with us." John? I haven't talked to him since the day i left Hollis 10 years ago. "You can think about it. I don't need an answer right away. But if you could call me back by friday that would be great" "Sure. Talk to you then. Thank you John" Wow. John? I can't believe John called me. I always thought that he didn't like me when I was working at Hollis.

I sat on the couch thinking. Do I take the job? Yea I love teaching at Hollis, but I came to see Aria. I just wanted to focus on my personal life and not about jobs and just to forget about what happened ten years ago. But if I go back and work at Hollis, everything would change. I wouldn't have as much time to myself.

**Aria Point Of View:**

Rose was playing upstairs with her dolls when I came up "Who was that mommy?" She asked with a curious look "Just an old friend honny. He's a nice guy. How would you like it if he came by tommorow night for dinner?" I decided that the sooner I told Ezra the truth about Rose and Anne, the sooner we could move on and maybe start hanging out again. "Sure mommy. But I have that birthday party at Jenna's house." "Oh yea I forgot. You can still go and we'll just stay here with Anne. Or maybe i'll call Sidney to watch her" Sidney is the babysitter that I hired to watch the girls if I need time to myself to go grocery shopping or just to relax.

I decided that calling Ezra a day earlier wouldn't be too terrible. If he even answered. He's probubally out with his old buddies at the bar having fun and just hangin out. But I decided to try anyway. "Hello the is Ezra" "Hi Ezra this is Aria" "Aria?" He asked as if he was confused to here from me "Yea it's me. I decided to call you a day early. I hope thats okay" "Yea it's fine. Im just sitting here reading To Kill a Mocking Bird. Again" I can't believe how many times he read that book when he was teaching at Hollis. And now he's reading it again? He makes me laugh. "Well I was wondering if you would like to come by here for dinner tomorrow and we could maybe catch up" "Sure. I would love too. What time?" "7?" "Thats perfect. See you then" "Bye Ezra" "Bye Aria" Wow. I definetly was not expecting that. I thought by now he would have plans. With friends or old relatives or something, not sitting on his old couch reading a book that he's read a million times.

"Is he coming mommy?" Rose ran in as if she was listening to the whole conversation "Yes honny. Is it okay with you if I drop you off at Jennas a little early tommorow?" "Sure mommy." "Kay. I'll call them tonight when her mommy gets off work. You wanna go out for lunch right now?" "Yah! I'll go get my shoes" "Okay sweetie. I'm gonna call Sidney real quick then we can go."

I dialed Sidney's phone number but she didn't answer. "Hi Sidney, it's Aria. I was wondering if you were free tomorrow night at about 7 to watch Anne. Rose will be at a birthday party and I have an old friend in town and we would like to catch up. If you could call me back as soon as possible that would be great. Thanks"

**Ezra Point Of View:**

Okay. Tomorrow night. Aria's house. Dinner. I didn't think that we would already be hangin out so soon. I have so many questions for her. So many things that I need answered. I just hope that she doesnt get offended. What if she set this up just to tell me that she's married and just wants to be friends? I can't handle just being friends with Aria. She is the one I love. She is the person that I want to be with for the rest of my life.


	3. Chapter 2

**Falling In Love Chapter 2**

**Aria Point Of View:**

"Rose honny, go back to sleep" "But I'm not tired mommy. I wanna go to Jenna's house!" "Rose, its 4 o'clock in the morning! The partys not till after dinner. Go back to bed sweetheart" "Can I sleep with you mommy?" "Sure dear."

Rose has always been an early riser. From the day I came home from the hospital with her. Her dad always woke up at five with her while Anne and I slept in. But with him gone it's difficult for me. Usually we wake up at 6ish but when she's excited she always wants to get up super early.

We eventually got up at five when Rose wouldn't stop talking about how excited she was for the birthday party she was going to later on in the day. "Were gonna have pizza, and cake, and ice cream. And a pinata!" "That's fun honny." I made her eggs and bacon, which is her favorite breakfast foods. "Mommy, do you like this boy who's coming over tonight?" "Rose dear, what are you talking about?" "You know mommy. Do you _like_ this boy?" "Rose, what do you no about liking boys? Your only four!" "Well Jenna told me that she likes this boy in my class. And she explained to me what that meant" "And what does that mean cutie?" Asking as if she would come up with this crazy explanation of liking someone in kindergarten "When you hold his hand in the halls and hug him like you and daddy used to hug" "Rose, do you do this stuff in school?" "No way! Just Jenna always talks about it and she says that one day, soon, she's gonna do that. And she said... she might even give him a kiss! But shhhhh dont tell her mommy! She told me not to tell anyone" I can't believe this. My little girl is in kindergarten and she's already having secrets about kissing boys and liking them. What is up with this world? "So mommy, Do you like this boy?" "Well no sweatie. We were friends a long time ago and we just wanna talk" "Okay mommy. But no kissing!" "Yes dear. How about you go run upstairs. I'll go wake up Anne and we can go and pick Jenna out a birthday present" "Kay mommy"

When we got to Target, Rose saw this princess bean bag chair and we just had to get it for Jenna. As we walked to the the cashier we saw Ezra, of all people, standing in front of us in line. "Ezra?" "Aria?"

**Ezra's Point Of View:**

Of all places in the city, I see Aria and her kids...family... or whatever they are at target. What are the odds? "What are you doing here?" "Were just shopping for a birthday present. Rose has a birthday party tonight." "ohh thats fun! What kind of party cutie?" The little girl stood there staring at me with a blank look on her face. She looked terrified "It's a princess party" Aria winked at me as if she wanted me to stop talking to her. "Well I hope you have fun." "So what are you doing here?" Aria asked me "I'm just picking up some lunch" "You have a box of ice cream bars" Aria teased "Well you now how bad of a cook I am" I teased back. "Well we better get going. Rose has to get ready for her party. Are we still on for tonight?" Aria asked. "Of course" "Okay so i'll see you at my house at 7?" "It's a date"

I never thoght that seeing Aria at Target would make me even more excited for our date tonight than I already was. Come to think about it, I didn't think anything would make me more excited for our date.

Seven could not come fast enough. Sitting on my couch with boxes surounding me eating Chunky Munky ice cream. "Maybe I should bring this to Aria's tonight" I said to myself. It is her favorite ice cream. It's almost six and I decided that getting ready now wouldn't be a crime. I put on the nicest, yet casual, shirt that I had. Digging through boxes to find the best one. Untill I opened the random box sitting on my bed. As soon as I saw my blue button up shirt I knew that was the one. I slipped it on and threw on a pair of jeans. I looked at the clock and it was 6:30! I couldn't be happier. I jumped in the car and started driving...

**Aria's Point Of View:**

"Bye Rose. Have fun" I yelled back to my little girl from the front yard of her friend Jenna's house "Bye Mommy! You have fun too" She said then a wink. A wink? Really? My four year old girl just winked at me cuz I had a date. What happened while raising this child? Anyway, Anne was at Sidney's house and Rose at Jenna's, Ezra would be at my house any minute. Maybe my life is coming together.

When I got home I set the table and ordered some Chinese. Just like Ezra and I used to eat in his little apartment

5 minutes later the food came. I set the bag on the table ready to sit on the couch when the door bell rang. Ezra. He's here. Should feel excited? Or nervous? Both I guess. I opened the door, to see the one person that I was least expecting...

**A cliffhanger! Sorry if this is story is starting off slow, I just wanted it to be suspensfull. I hope you like. Please Review 3**


	4. Chapter 3 Preview

**A lot of you wanted me to update, but I wanna get some more reviews first. Tell your friends. Once I get 25 reviews I will write Chapter 3. But for now, heres a little thing I came up with to hold you over until we get there. :) Thanks for all of your support**

**Aria's Point Of View:**

"Hello Aria. Long time know see" "What are you doing here" "I'm here to see you of course" She said smiling. Why is this women here? She doesnt deserve to just walk up to my door. Who do you think you are? "What do you want?" "I dont _want _anything. I just wanna talk. Can I come in?" "Well im...having company over any minute. So I don't think its a very good idea" "I'll just be a minute" I really didn't think It would be a very good idea for this women that I barely know to come in my house and talk when Ezra will be here any minute. "I'm sorry. But I think you should leave." "But-" Ezra cut her off by coming up behind her "What the hell are you doing here?"

**Sorry it's really short. But it's just to hold you guys over. Please review 3**


	5. Chapter 3

**Review:**

**I really didn't think It would be a very good idea for this women that I barely know to come in my house and talk when Ezra will be here any minute. "I'm sorry. But I think you should leave." "But-" Ezra cut her off by coming up behind her "What the hell are you doing here?" **

**Ezra's Point Of View: **

That women had to reason to stare at me like I was a jerk for saying anything of the sort "Did you hear me? I asked what you were doing here" "I just wanted to talk to Aria. I didn't think you would be here" "Well I am. So you can just leave and Aria and I alone" "I'm sry Ezra. I just wanted to chat" And she walked away. I can't believe she came here. She has to right to just barg into Aria's apartment and expect her to want to talk.

"What the hell was she thinking?" I asked turning to Aria "What happen between you guys? Did you guys see each other when you left? Is that why you left? Did you propose to her again?" "Aria-" "Did you guys have kids? Are you working back at Hollis? Does she still work at Hollis?" "Aria calm down! I have a lot on questions too. Lets go sit down on the couch and talk about our past 10 years okay?" "Sure"

**Aria's Point Of View:**

"So, Did you date Jackie again?" "Yes." Ezra said with his eyes down as if he was ashamed "For how long?" "Two years. But we weren't serious" Two years? Wow. The way she came in I would have thought they dated for five years, got married, and had five kids. Then again, Jackie has always been jealous of Ezra and I. "Oh. Your turn. Do you have any questions?" "Just a few. Did you date anyone?" "Yes. I dated this guy named Alex." "Were you two serious?" "Yes. We dated for 2 years then he proposed." "And the kids?" Well I got pregnant 2 years after the wedding, then 3 years later I had Anne." "And were is Alex now?" "He died in a drunk driver accident a few months ago" "Oh. I'm so sorry" "Yea. I really loved him. As i really loved you"

**Ezra's Point Of View:**

When Aria accentied the word loved, I realized that she was over me. I mean obviously. She got married and had kids shortly after I left. I guess she didn't wait 5 years to start dating again like I did. 5 years is a long time to wait for your high school girlfriend, but I really loved her. And I still do. I'm just not sure if Aria still loves me. "Maybe we should start eating" I sugested changing the subject "Yea. That's a good idea. I ordered Chinese like old times" She said with a grin on her face "I havent had Chinese in years!" "Well that's gonna change tonight" We both laughed. I forgot how wonderful it was to sit and eat Chinese with Aria. "So how have you been?" "I've been fine. Dealing with the kids can be a little overwhelming, but I love them" "I love you" I can't believe I just said that! How could I just blurt something out like that? I just couldn't help myself. It just slipped. "Oh shit Aria. I didn't mean to just blurt that out. I'm so sorry" "Ezra, I think it's time for you to go" "But Aria, I just-" "Now Ezra" I totally ruined everything. How could I just let out such a huge bomb out like that? I totally just ruined that night that I have been waiting for, for so long. "Aria, can I please just explain?" "I guess" "I didn't mean to just say it and i'm sorry. But I never did get over you Aria. I still have feelings for you and that's why I came back. To tell you. I can't just stay away for so long. I miss you Aria, A lot. Now I realize that you have moved on, and you have kids, but i just wanted to tell you." After saying what I truely felt, Aria was speachless. She just stood there staring at me waiting for what I was gonna say next "With that, I think i'll just go." I finally said. I turned around and opened the door. Untill I felt my lips against hers.

**Aria's Point Of View:**

I kissed Ezra. It was true. I did just kiss him "I still love you too Ezra. But I need some time. We can't just start right were we left off." "Why not? Aparently you have no problem with it" He said referring to the kiss "But I have kids. Rose asked me if I liked you this morning. I don't think my four year old is mature enough to deal with this. Lets just be friends for now. And maybe in a few months, maybe even years, we can think about taking it to the next level." "Okay Aria. If that's what you want, then I'm in" "Great. So how about you come over tomorrow and all of us can go out to lunch together." "Sounds good." "Kay. Meet here at 12?" "Sure. See ya then" "Bye Aria" "Bye Ezra"

Well I think that went well. I do still love Ezra. But I just don't wanna get right into things. I called Sidney and asked if it was okay with her if Anne could spend the night at her house so I could have the night to myself. But I decided to call up Hanna.

Hanna lived in Rosewood still. She is married to Caleb, and they have 3 kids and one on the way. I knocked on her door and Caleb answered. "Hey Aria!" "Hey Caleb. You sound like your in a good mood" "Very Hanna and I just got back from dinner" "That's fun. Is she here?" "Yea just putting the kids to bed. Come on in" "Kay thanks" I sat down on the couch as Hanna came down the stairs in a tight red dress. "Aria! What are you doing here?" She said running down the stairs and gave me a huge hug. "I came to see if you wanted to sleepover at my condo and watch a few movies like we did back in college" "Sure! Is that okay honny?" She asked turning to Caleb "Sure." "Let me go change. I'll be over in an hour or so. Do you want me to pick up something on the way?" "Any snacks that you want. I have a little exra chinese food and a few pretzels in my cabbnet." "Kay. See you then" "Bye"

I walked out of her house and went straight home. I cleaned up and sat on the couch. Just thinking. Ezra. I really had a date with Ezra. He told me that he loved me, and I told him that i still loved him. How could this happen so fast? I'm not sure whether to be happy, or if this just remembers that terrible thing that happened back in high school.

**Well you guys were right. It was Jackie. I will update soon. Please review Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
